And Then Hell Froze Over
by AugustTurnsBlue
Summary: There are three people I hate. My foster father, my 'best friend' and his foster father... But I hate my 'best friend' the most because he doesn't stop pestering, or even worse, trying to RAPE me. B26/BelFran, 6918 and more pairings. AU. FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, fine. This is my first ever rated M fanfic so please be nice…**

**I've always been thinking of writing this story but I never really had the time to…So, anyway, hope you like it ^^…  
**

**To df14-blacksnow…I'm sorry! I couldn't publish my birthday gifts for you guys cuz I couldn't find the original damn files! I'm really sorry! Don't worry…I'll retype over again!**

**Oh, and to people who read Endless Story and Music in My Ears…I deleted them for some reasons. I'm rewriting Music in My Ears so just be patient until I put it back up, 'kay?  
**

**I do not own KHR…it belongs to Amano Akira.**

**Oh, and this story is in present-day Italy.  
**

**

* * *

**

_And Then Hell Froze Over  
_

_B26/BF/BelFran, 6918_

**Chapter 1: Get Me Out of Here!**

_

* * *

_

"B-Bel…s-stop it…"

"Hmm? Did you say something, frog?"

"I-I said…s-stop it…"

"But you seem to be liking this very much…"

Fran bit back a scream as Bel returned to his sucking. He whimpered as the older boy's hands played with his nipples.

"B-Bel…_please_…if-if…Mukuro _a-and_ Hibari c-comes _baaack…_they'd d-definitely-_ah_-kill u-us."

Said blond bit the head of his cock softly and Fran tried hard to remember how to bite his tongue.

Fran then saw something fly across the room and he assumed that it was Bel's boxers. "B-Bel! S-stop it! N_oooo_w!"

Then footsteps were heard. "B-Bel, you have _g-got _to s-stop…_right_…now…"

Then the door slammed open.

Bel quickly let go of Fran, which made the latter gasp at the sudden lack of heat and wetness in his lower regions, and stared at Mukuro and Hibari who were standing by the door and they were clearly twitching.

"Kufufu~."

"Welcome back?"

That fake smile on Mukuro's face made everything worse.

* * *

_"…No. I absolutely refuse to engage in your stupid ideas."  
_

_"Come on! It's alright!"_

_"…No, it's not."_

_"Yes, it is."  
_

_"No."_

_"Yes."  
_

_"…"_

_"Do not ignore me!"  
_

_"…"_

_"Stop ignoring me!"  
_

_"Fine then. Let's ground them instead of torturing them."_

_"…I'll pretend to care and ask why?"  
_

_"So that we can teach them a lesson!"_

_"…Even so, I'll refuse."  
_

_"What?"_

_"…"  
_

_"STOP IGNORING ME!"_

_

* * *

_

"Now, THIS is definitely your fault this time, Bel."

"Ushishi~, whatever do you mean, froggy?"

"_This _is what I mean."

The two were standing outside Fran's manor…actually in his patio…and the teal-haired teen was clearly blaming Bel for his VERY bad fucking luck today.

"I hate you." Fran huffed and sat down.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you hypocrite."

Bel frowned at his nickname. "We should continue listening in."

"No. I refuse to be caught and add more to my misery."

"Come on. Do you _want_ to be grounded?" Bel pouted.

"If it means _staying away from you_…THEN YES." Fran rolled his eyes.

"Aw…you're so mean, froggy." Fran rolled his eyes again when Bel started to point his forefingers together.

Fran's eyebrow twitched. As he was about to say something else, the front door opened.

"That's it. We've decided." Mukuro, Fran's foster father, sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oooh, decided what?" Bel grinned, which made Fran roll his eyes for the third time that day. "Ushishi~, What kind of shit did you decide while making out?"

Hibari, Bel's foster father, raised an eyebrow. And that look definitely said, 'What makes you think that we did?'

Bel blinked behind his bangs. "Well…maybe you didn't 'cause we didn't hear any weird sounds…"

Fran snorted and muttered under his breath, "Faker."

"I heard that, stupid frog." Knife throw.

"Anyway, you both are grounded." Bel's jaw dropped and Fran smirked. "Bel, you are not allowed to molest, grope or even touch Fran." Bel's jaw dropped lower, if that's even possible. "And Fran, no TV or PS3…well, that's not a problem since you rarely even touch them…and you're also not allowed to see Bel." Fran did a small 'yes' and his smirk widened. Mukuro sighed again and looked over to Hibari who still said nothing.

Bel shook his head fiercely and grabbed Hibari by his shoulders and began to shake him. "Hibari! You can't do this to me! You know I can't go a day without touching Fran!"

"…That's why I chose that punishment for you."

"Hibari, please! Don't abandon me! This is too much."

"Wow. He actually said my name and _begged._" Fran muttered in the background and his guardian nodded.

"…"

"Ugh, fine! Just to let you know…I think you're hot, but too bad, you're too much of a bastard!"

"…"

"You need to fucking loosen up! Why don't you let Mukuro rape you? GET LAID ALREADY! You act too much of an asshole and you add more than enough to my misery just by this!"

Fran's jaw dropped and Mukuro had his hand to his mouth and his shoulders were shaking…probably from the pressure of holding back his laughter.

"And you just have to fucking ignoring people, goddammit!"

"…"

"Hibari, you fucking idiot-hey! Wha-? What the hell, man? Let me go! Help! Rape!"

Hibari just ignored him and dragged him out of the owner's mansion.

Halfway through, he turned around and glared at Mukuro. "I'll definitely kill you…next time." Then he left.

Mukuro sighed for the nth time that day and turned to Fran who raised an eyebrow. "Now you have to help me clean the damn kitchen."

"Whatever."

* * *

**What? Like it? Hate it? Let me know so I can make changes in the next chapter, 'kay? Review please! Oh, and you don't get an update if you don't review…it's one of my rules.  
**

**Bye~!**

**~deaththekidluver08**


	2. IMPORTANT

I am so very sorry to anyone who may think that this is a new update. Unfortunately, I will be putting this story and all my other stories up for adoption. I know that you're probably disappointed. Trust me, I am, too. The main reason for my doing this is basically because I'm a freshman in college now. I can barely manage my grades let alone the stories that I have come to love writing and basically every single fucking thing that has happened so far in the past years that I haven't updated anything on here. I know you have one point or another thought that I disappeared off the face of this shitball but I haven't and it's really all just because of school.

I do hope all you lovely readers understand my predicament. This is a very difficult decision to make, it really is. I just have no other choice regarding this matter. Despite all this, I hope you will have a better day.

So long and goodnight,

AugustTurnsBlue

PS please PM me if you are interested in adopting any of my (poorly written) stories. I will message back when I can with all the details. I will keep all the stories up for 2 months or less until I delete them.


End file.
